combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Valley
Snow Valley (SV or Snow to many) is the "2nd" released map in Combat Arms, as well as being one of the first. Along with Search and Destroy, it features One Man Army, Capture the Flag, Spy Hunt, and Elimination. It was the first ever released snow-map, but is no longer the only one with the release of Cold Seed. Snow Valley features several rocks, and a famous underground tunnel (people who use it are called tunnelers). There are small rock walls, hills, and a tall missile crane. There are also several walls and silos, not to mention doors to hide behind in the tunnels. Due to recent edits to the map, there is no rock glitch, no barrel glitch, and possibly no tent glitch (it has not be proven as patched). The map's bomb sites can be found at the bottom of the warhead beside the silo and ladder and underground in a small room reached by climbing ladders or running across a bridge from the Bravo Site. This map is a favorite of large portion of the Combat Arms population due to being "large and fun." It is also noted for having a certain amount of nostalgia to it. It is a fantastic map for sniper rifles, yet horrible for machine guns. Overview Snow Valley is a large map with several points for sniping, yet it has plenty of open space for rushers. Always be on the move to avoid being sniped. The Warhead The warhead stands in the center of the map, and with normal vision, is hard to miss. The warhead has four levels, one that can be reached by stairs, two that can be reached by a long ladder, and the top one which must be accessed by climbing up from the floor below. This warhead, mainly on the very top level and third level, is a commonly used sniping outpost. The Tunnel Main Article: Snow Valley Underground Tunnel The tunnel stretches across most of Snow Valley. Alpha Site Alpha's base on Snow Valley features two trees that can be jumped into, a large hill, and a building with a hole in the ceiling. People often use this spot for sniping. It has two large rocks and going around leads to one of the doors to the tunnel. It has a good view of this half of the map, the other half, from the warhead and beyond, being shielded by the foggy conditions. The small building was home to the infamous barrel glitch and fall glitch, with are now both patched. People often complain due to people camping on the hill behind the sack wall for sniping, however, exiting the tunnel and throwing a grenade onto the wall can eliminate them. Players can also spawn beside the warhead and the rock on the path on rare occasions, but this only happens in Elimination, Spy Hunt, and One Man Army, as in Capture the Flag and Search and Destroy the game is more effective when players spawn at the hut. Bravo Site Bravo's spawn is surrounded by a wall. It has a door to the tunnel by going down some long stairs that can kill you by jumping on them. There are two silos that can be ascended via ladder to shoot at enemy players, but this method is looked down upon by teammates because it makes you an easy target. The base also has two tents and a hole in the wall for an unnoticed escape. On other occasions you spawn in a corner by the cave, where there is a small hill, and it is close to the warhead's ladder. Other times you spawn on the stairs of the warhead. On even more rare occasions you spawn in the other corner of the map, but these spots are all easily spawn camped by the enemy, and you don't spawn here in Capture the Flag and Search and Destroy. Trivia *At the beginning of the game, there is a jet flying high across the map releasing flares, with a missile following it. Although the missile hits and destroys the jet, causing a loud noise, no other appearances of the jet have been spotted. This could be a set-up for a future event, but is more than likely a mere Easter Egg. Players should be cautious though, because when the "loud noise" happens (the missile hits the jet, the jet explodes, and crashes) their scope cross hairs will move which will result in you missing your target. *This map contains fog, making sniping more difficult. *The sniping outpost near Alpha's base has a broken roof that can be jumped onto. Go to the large rock up the hill towards the cave, get on the buried building, pull out your knife, and jump onto the fence. Make your way towards the end of the fence. Jump onto the broken part of the roof by using Shift in the air to climb onto the top. *There are a lot of campers in this map so watch out! *Snow Valley is the only map where at least 50% of the players have equipped sniper rifles. *Although not officially said, Snow Valley might have some connection with Cold Seed because 1.) Both maps are set in snowy areas. 2.) Both maps feature tunnels, and 3.) Both maps have some connection with the military (Snow Valley has a big warhead and Cold Seed has military vehicles) *if you notice some of the signs in the map, you will most likely note that they are in Russian, which is because Russia is a snowy climate. *You could still fall into the void if you accidentally fall off the side of the ladder while climbing up to the surface from the tunnel. *This map honed the first mainstream glitch in the game, abused by many of its players. Tunnel *Bomb Site B features several monitors on a control panel. One of the monitors has a loading screen for Windows XP. This place is also featured in Quarantine mode trailer when Viper plants the explosive. *There is also a red sign that says something along the lines of "Our pledge is to make the best quality pizza," but as the poster continues, the text becomes smaller and unreadable. Strategies 300px|right *Players can hide in groups of two, but should spread out a bit for the best effect. *Many players will try to take over the warhead for victory. Get your team up there and defend it. *Don't try to camp on the silos. You don't have a fantastic view, and you will be sniped almost instantly. *The enemy rarely will check the large part of the bottom of the warhead. Maybe you can hit players on the top of the warhead from down here. *Snipers have very common spots. Check these spots often, lay mines to block them off, or have somebody camp at these spots to wait for shooters to arrive. *If needing cover for a short AFK, then you can go underground and hide behind a door suitable for hiding. *The rock in front of the large fence running along the side of the map makes a nice shooting over watch *There will be a lot of players who will try to snipe you in this map so you should always sprint and never stay in one spot for too long or you will not last very long. Category:Maps